The Next one
by MissEmileigh
Summary: Something I did after Breaking Dawn. Charlie dies, and the Cullens and wolves must slay the evil vampires... again. But this time, things have a bit of a twist to them. It's a lot better than it sounds, trust me! Please R&R! I might rate it M later....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own anything… except the story!! Yay me! And also, this is just setting up the story. It's not the greatest chapter, but trust me it'll get better. I've had this idea since before Breaking Dawn came out and I needed an idea. So here it is:**

With nothing to do besides play with my sisters, daughter, and soon to be son- in- law who were doing something runway-ish in the hall next to us, wrestle (or hell knows what) with Emmett and Jasper, or watch Seth and Leah eat, I turned on the TV and laid on top of Edward on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down to the cottage?" Edward asked. "I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind giving it back to us." The parents of the Cullen family had gone in there for undeclared circumstances, but we all knew what it was.

"Yes," I sighed. "Actually I'm getting a little tired of-" I didn't finish because Emmett came bounding down the stairs and stopped next to Edward and me.

"Did you just say you're tired of _sex_?!" He shouted as if such a thing were possible. Seth and Leah dropped their food and I saw Jacob freeze up. Jake was looking at Nessie, who had a look of extreme shock and disgust on her face. I'd have to remember to beat the crap out of Emmett for that one; of course my baby would know what sex was, she was a genius.

"_No_," I snarled back. It must have been pretty impressive because Emmett took a step back. "I meant to say I was tired of the cottage. I don't get to see everything that goes on in this house and I know how much Nessie loves you all, so she's almost never with us."

"Oh, that's better. 'Cause if you were sick of … you know… I'd have to get Edward to make you answer to me."

"Ooh. Scary." I laughed **(A/N: haha quote from Emmett in Breaking Dawn)** "But Emmett, we both know I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd kick your sorry vampire butt in front of the entire family. And not to mention a few werewolves."

My brother hissed at me and ripped me away from Edward. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside where he set me down and looked me in the eye. "Listen, Bella. You can't kick my ass. No one, except Edward, can. So if you want to, go ahead, but remember to have Edward here to help you back inside when I win."

I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground; Emmett was pinned and unable to get up for a moment. Everyone in the house laughed.

"You just forgot one tiny little detail," I snickered.

"What?"

"I'm still a newborn. I'm still better than you." I laughed and hopped up, walking back to the house. Only once did Emmett try to grab me from the back, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head, making him land with a big thud on the ground. I walked on top of him like a bridge and through the glass door of my home. He swore under his breath.

"_Titanic_ is on if you want to watch it," Edward said happily as I lay on top on him again. He knew how much I loved the movie, and it reminded the both him and me of us. The romance was so very intense- Jack and Rose would die for each other, they would do anything to be together.

"Girls," I called over to the fashion show. Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing. Oops. "And Jake. Could you please take that in a room? I don't think Nessie would like this movie."

"Yeah, sure. There's more room in Alice's closet anyways," Rose said, taking Nessie in her arms and going up the stairs.

"Do you mind if we watch?" Seth asked. I was stunned at first but then agreed thinking he was mature enough. Jasper and Emmett were the only people in the house who didn't take it seriously. Carlisle banned them from watching it one night; they were upset, but the rest of us found it hilarious.

During the first commercial break, Seth said he wanted a s'more. He was about to get up to make one, but I told him to sit down. It was technically my house, he didn't need to get himself something to eat.

"Stay," I ordered. "I'll get it." I walked to the kitchen to get the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows from the pantry. Esme had stocked up when I was pregnant, knowing the wolves would be around a lot. "Leah, do you want one?" I called.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Leah had been surprisingly nicer since we turned the Volturi away just after Renesmee was born. I think we were starting to grow on her from all the unwilling time she spent here.

I was waiting for the s'mores to finish in the microwave when Edward wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him and pressed my mouth to his. It was only for a few seconds because of the microwave, and when that went off, we laughed quietly. I had made about twenty because I knew the appetites of werewolves.

"Hey, Bella! Do you think you could eat a marshmallow if we dared you?" Seth was always up for a dare, usually involving a vampire to eat or something like that.

"I don't know. I haven't tried eating."

Seth whined, "Bella, please."

"All right." I smiled and popped a fluffy white marshmallow into my mouth. I chewed it for a moment, and then felt ready to be sick. I ran to the garbage can and spit it out. "Oh, _ew_! I can't believe I used to like those!"

They young boy laughed before turning back to a car ad. Edward took my waist again and kissed me long and hard. I swore we were alone, but we weren't.

I put the plate down on the table and we sat back down again. One time I heard Jacob come in, when Jack was drawing Rose, but he grabbed a handful and ran back upstairs muttering something about how perverted people love perverted movies like this one.

On the commercial break after… the car scene, it was very silent.

Seth, being the silly teenager he was decided to be, well, silly. "Awkward," He sang after a few silent minutes. We chuckled, but otherwise remained silent until the movie came back on.

Of course I couldn't cry anymore, but at the end I still sobbed dryly. I looked over to Seth, who seemed to be holding back tears, and Leah. Wet spots were all over her cheeks and she was sniffing a little bit. I then thought this was how losing her Sam was like. I turned my thoughts away from that and looked to Edward. His smile made me break out in one as well.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I wondered.

"Yes," he whispered. "But I liked watching you more."

I rolled my eyes. "You always do. Never paying attention to what we watch because of me."

"You're better than anything so…." He shrugged. I leaned in to kiss him with such a passion, I thought it was impossible.

"Ugh, guys," Jasper complained as he walked into the room. "Too much love and passion."

I pulled away from Edward to look at my brother. "Sorry, Jasper." But I couldn't help but laugh, though.

"Really? I didn't hear it ring," Edward said, probably answering something in Jasper's thoughts.

"Bella, the phone's for you. It's Charlie."

I sighed. "Okay." I stood up from the couch and reached for the phone, which Jasper handed to me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hi, Bells. H-how are things going with you and Edward and Nessie?" He sounded a little nervous- like he was still unsure all of us were still living in the same house together.

"Wonderful. We've just finished watching a movie and Jacob and Renesmee are playing with clothes…. It's strange." We laughed. "How are you, Dad? I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Umm, I'm actually doing great. The Police Department gave me two weeks off. Some drawing thing and my name was pulled. I don't know. But know they've funded me with a weeklong cruise down to southern California."

"That's awesome!" It was about time my father get off work for a while. "When is it?"

"I have to be there Saturday morning," he said, rather sheepishly.

"Dad, that's the day after tomorrow," I said. "Are you packed? Do you have the house set up for when you leave?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. I can't get it all done by Friday night. Do you think you could help me tomorrow, honey?" He sounded afraid to ask, but I knew he needed the help. Besides, I had all eternity to do what I planned to tomorrow. Which happened to be visiting Charlie and that was about it.

"No problem. I'll stop by around ten tomorrow morning, all right?"

"Thanks, Bell," he sighed, then yawned.

I chuckled. "I'd better let you go to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too. 'Night."

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and felt Edward's breath below my ear. I grinned and turned back to the stairs, taking his hand in mine and leading him to our bedroom. I still didn't want to disrupt Carlisle and Esme, so we fell back in bed with each other.

It was only an hour or so later when Jacob barged in.

"I can't take it anymore!" He yelled. There was makeup all over his face and he was dressed in Rosalie's after- party dress she wore to the movies with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett after homecoming before she graduated. Somehow that fit him, but it was torn in lots of places. I sat up from under the covers just in my bra and Joe Boxer sweatpants. "Oh, crap. S-s-sorry. I'll just go then…."

"No, Jake. It's fine. You can hide out here." I laughed; they were so idiotic sometimes- going to extremes like this. "What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"Around one. We still have eight hours and fifty- five minutes." I giggled. So exact. So Edward. I rolled back on top of him, oblivious to Jacob who was still in the room, and kissed him on the lower lip. His arms wound around my back, stroking it softly. My head lay on his bare chest; my legs running down his, as well.

Emmett came in then with a loud, "BELLA! ALICE SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME!" Obviously Alice saw me beating Emmett down for the whole sex thing in front of my daughter. Edward cocked his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and put my hands to his head, showing him what I needed and how Alice had helped. He smiled, enjoying the plan a lot.

"Well, Emmett," I started in a flirty voice. "I was curious as to how you act around my baby when neither Edward nor I are around." I stood up now, very conscious of what I was wearing. It was my attempt of dazzling, though it would be harder with a vampire who had Rosalie for a wife. "Things you do and say." My arms were running up his from behind now, and he turned to face me. Emmett's eyes were glazed over, much like I remembered Aro's being only his were red, and his mouth was open slightly. _Keep it up_ I saw Edward mouth from the bed behind my brother. I nodded once, very slightly.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" He asked, snapping back into reality.

I thought about how my first plan was working, and thought of another. "Emmett, I swear. If you curse or talk about anything sex related in front of my daughter, you'll wish I never became a vampire!"

He snorted, "Or what?"

My leg shot out then, aiming at his face, but he caught it. My brother twisted my leg around, so my back was facing him, and bent it into my back.

"Now listen here, honey," he said. I could hear the snicker in his voice. "You don't screw with me like that, and I won't talk badly around Nessie. 'Kay?"

That didn't work for me; I needed a _real_ promise. I stretched the leg he held and kicked him in the head. His grip was still tight, so I jumped in the air, twisted around and ripped my leg away from him. I know, I know- it sounds like something in an action movie. But don't forget what we are. I pointed my finger at him. "You better keep that promise," I warned.

"Course I will. Have you ever known me not to keep a promise?" I glared at him, so he just held up his hands in defense. I walked back over to Edward, completely annoyed, and sat down next to him. Jacob cautiously moved to our bed and sat down opposite me, so I was stuck in the middle.

"You do know we have a problem, right?" He asked me. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about so I shook my head. "About the fact that Nessie is immortal… and I am not."

"Oh." I'd thought about that at the time, but it never crossed my mind.

"Because it's not like you can bit me." He looked terrified, and I knew what of. Losing his love.

"Right, it would just kill you." We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke again. "Let's think about this later. Just keep phasing, Jake. That's all I can tell you for now."

I just sat for a while, listening to Jacob's heartbeat and Edward's steady breathing. The two men I loved. One as a brother, the other as a husband. And that's what they really were- besides the fact that Jacob would soon be my son- in- law.

Time seemed to get the best of me because I was soon shaken by Edward. He was telling me to get ready because it was nearly five minutes to ten in the morning. He was dressed, and Jacob and Emmett had disappeared. I heard Renesmee playing with her aunts and Carlisle and Esme laughing as they watched.

I quickly got dressed in jeans and, instead of a blouse I normally wear, I put on a cami and suede jacket. Just a little farewell to Charlie before he left. Just before I left, I said goodbye to Jacob. I was about to get in Edward's Volvo when Jacob came up behind me and asked if he could come. I said yes, though I knew I would regret it the moment I said so. Great.

**I know, it might be a little short, but it's the beginning of the story and I needed to start somewhere. So please just click that purple/ blue/ a color button and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Stephenie does. But if I did, I would be a very happy vampire- wannabe. **

Having Jacob come along to Charlie's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was mostly worried, at every time I visited Charlie, about what he would think- knowing Jake was a werewolf and we were something unknown and unusual to him. Jake sat in the background and played with Nessie for the most part.

As I walked into the house after Charlie opened the door for us, I noticed the smell. I ran to the kitchen at a human pace only to see a burned pizza cooling on the stove. I laughed and looked to my father, who shrugged.

"It's a good thing I liked burned food," he said.

"Pizza for breakfast, huh?" Jacob asked, clapping my dad on the back. "One of my favorites." I rolled my eyes as Charlie stuck another one in the pizza oven; I had just made them about a dozen eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage for breakfast for crying out loud!

"So, Dad, do you want me to clean up the kitchen or something?" Unfortunately I realized that I'd have to do it at a human pace, too.

"Sure. It's a good thing Alice isn't here-"Jacob snorted "She'd be pulling clothes out of my closet like crazy. And telling me what to wear and with what and when." I nodded. "I wonder what it's like living with her."

"You have no idea," Edward, Jake, and I all said at the same time. Nessie spoke quietly, giving us her opinion: "I love Auntie Alice."

"Of course you do, kid," Charlie said, ruffling his granddaughter's hair. "Getting more and more like your mother every day, but still staying true to a sense of fashion."

I gasped. "_Dad_! I do too have a sense of fashion." I knew he was kidding, so I decided to play along.

He chuckled. "I better get up there. My suitcase is waiting." As he went up the stairs, I moved to the sink of dirty dishes and started scrubbing. Edward was suddenly by my side and rinsing the soap off what I had cleaned. We worked in silence for a minute, but then I realized I had done a large sink full in less than two minutes, where when I was a human it would have taken fifteen.

"We have to work slower," I groaned to Edward. He put down the plate and looked at the sink.

"Yes," he agreed. Jacob snorted and shook his head.

"You vampires do everything too fast," he said through a mouthful of pizza. "Just take a chill pill for a minute and go slow."

"But if we take a chill pill, we'd have to cough it back up," Edward retorted jokingly.

The werewolf sighed. "Just… like… pretend you're at…." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I grinned. "Pretend you're at Mario Tricoci. You are getting a seaweed wrap, and a mani/ pedi. Your hair is being done and there is someone massaging your back."

Edward and I laughed, but Jacob looked confused. "A seaweed wrap?"

"When they wrap seaweed around your body and that's all you're wearing." It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Ew. I think I'll just stick with the hair, mani/ pedi, and massage."

I laughed louder. "You do that, Jake."

We went back to work, slower than ever, and sponged off the counter. When the pizza was done, I called to Charlie. He and Jacob ate at the table while Edward and I finished the kitchen. It was sparkling.

"Do you want me to do the laundry?" I asked as he stood up to clean his plate.

"Bells, you've done enough. The kitchen was the worst part. I can take the rest of it from here."

"Dad, I want to help," I insisted. "I mean, you're getting pretty old," I added, my tone sarcastic. Jacob burst out laughing so loud, Nessie jumped off his lap and wobbled to me. I scooped her up and looked at Charlie, who was glaring at Jacob.

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled at Renesmee and me and went back to finish the packing. I walked to the laundry room and found only a small basket; I stuck that in the wash, remembering to tell Charlie about it. Then I got the vacuum from the closet and vacuumed the living room. When I finished everything (Esme would've been so proud) I looked to the baby in my arms. I walked up the stairs and through the familiar open door.

The room was exactly the way I'd left on the day Edward and I went to Isle Esme. The bed was made, the computer and desk were still dusty; the only thing different was that the closet and parts of the desk were empty. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had cleaned them out to out to put my clothes in Edward's closet along with my CD collection. I walked around to the window and sat in the chair. The window that had done so many night's worth of lies… and love. The very same chair Edward had been sitting in the first night he stayed with me. I inhaled deeply; it still smelled like him. I looked to my bed. The pillows were piled up on top of the old quilt. From the night before our wedding, the rough afghan had protected me from his cold skin. Now it sat silently, folded, at the foot of the bed. My nightstand continued to hold the annoying alarm clock I'd never have to use again. I closed my eyes and thought back to what had been on it before the wedding, forcing my mind past the foggy human memories. There had been the beautiful CD player Edward had given me for my eighteenth birthday, the satin case to hold my ring while I slept, and a photograph of Edward and I in our meadow when we had gone there on a rather sunny day with the rest of his family. I looked to the window and thought again about how both Edward and Jacob had climbed through it to get to me; I stared at it for a long time before I heard someone in the room. I looked at the door to see Edward standing there, smiling at me. I returned it. He walked over to me and sighed.

"Do you ever miss this room?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it holds so many memories." Edward was suddenly under me. His arms wound around my waist, his breath trickled down my neck. Only his breath wasn't cold, as it was the last time we were here together; it was warm and very tempting. I turned my head and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back with so much lust, I thought I would burst. I swore I was human again, my head spinning and my breathing getting ragged.

I then felt a flaming little hand on my cheek and pulled away from my husband. He chuckled, already hearing what Renesmee had thought. I was shown what Edward and I had just done and her thoughts. Oh. She didn't like it when we kissed like that, it was disgusting to her.

"I'm sorry, darling," I said and kissed her cheek. Jacob walked in the room then, looking unsurprised. Renesmee reached her arms up, a sign for him to hold her. He did so and then sat promptly on the floor, playing with her locks of golden hair.

"What were you thinking about, love? When your eyes were closed." Edward whispered. I turned to show him exactly what I had. Placing my hands on the sides of his face, I showed him my thoughts. It had gotten much easier, what with us practicing it every day and night. He couldn't hold much longer, he was dying to kiss me again. And I let him. My thoughts were clouded from him again as my hands moved behind his neck and in his hair. Once again, I lost touch with everything until I heard a low throat being cleared. If I were a human, I'd have blushed.

Jacob was staring at us intently, the slightest trace of envy on his face. I knew he was over me but he still had to wait for Renesmee to grow up to do that to her. But even though I knew he loved to see her small body like nothing else, I felt sorry for him. Renesmee lived with us and she would until she was eighteen. Although she had the mind of a thirteen year old already, we couldn't let her leave yet to live with Jake.

I put my thoughts aside and focused on what was here, what was happening now. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and looked around the room again until my eyes found the door where Charlie was standing. His eyes held compassion and his cheeks had the faintest streaks on them.

"You look so beautiful sitting on that chair," he said hoarsely. "The both of you." His voice broke off then and another tear ran down his face. I got up from Edward's lap to embrace him. Charlie almost never cried; he could be very sad but nothing with tears. I kissed my father's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Dad," I said. My voice trembled and I gasped out a dry sob. I don't know what our problem was, but it was like Jasper was in the room and he was very depressed. I saw Charlie trying to straighten up, so I did too. "We are such saps," I laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's just that I saw you and Edward…. And Jake and Nessie playing together like brother and sister. All you had to do was add a crown on top of all four of your heads and it was a fairy tale."

I glanced at Edward who was smiling, but had a look in his eyes that told me if I had said it while I was still a human, he would've disagreed and thought the complete opposite. But now we were together forever with the greatest family. Six vampires, three werewolves, and a half- vampire half- human baby. Maybe it wasn't your typical American family, but we acted much more than one.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "Yes. That's how I feel every day. With my queen, whom I will love for all eternity. I can't hope for anything more than I want now." I smiled at that and so did Charlie. He had always wanted someone really special for me and I found Edward within a few months of living in Forks. We fell in love, he left, came back, slayed the bad guys and we were married and immortal forever. It was a lot like a fairy tale.

"Bella, I have to go down to the station in a few minutes," Charlie said.

"Okay, but didn't they give you the time off starting today?" I swore that was what he told me.

"Yes but Officer Moore was pulled too so he and I have to run back down to fix the arrangements and say thanks again to everyone there. You're welcome to stay here and eat or watch TV or something."

"Thanks, Dad, but we really should go. We'll stop by tomorrow before you leave."

Once we got home, Emmett and Jasper were lounging on the couch asking each other truth questions. I giggled and listened.

"Truth or truth?" Emmett asked Jasper. What happened to dare?

"Truth," Jasper responded lazily.

"Ummm…. How many times have you and Alice done it?" Obvious. Emmett. Sex. Wow.

"I don't know. I lost count almost fifty years ago at fifteen thousand. It's too pointless."

"Well," Edward said, butting in. "There is 29,200 days in eighty years. Does that tell you anything, Jasper?"

"Yes. My answer would be 29,100 in that case."

"You've missed out on one hundred nights?" Emmett suddenly jumped up, astounded.

"Guess so." Emmett laid on the couch again, bored still.

I decided to voice my first question when I had walked through the door and heard the question. "What happened to dare?"

"We've been playing for a while so we ran out of dares. Terrible, I know." I laughed.

"Edward, truth or truth?" I wanted to know something.

"Oh, Bella, I don't know. I want to pick truth… but truth is nagging at me to choose it." I smiled. "Truth."

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you got confused and thought you actually maybe loved them?" I was thinking back to the first time he told me he loved me.

He seemed to read my mind- no pun intended- because he answered like this: "Bella, only a few days after I met you did I realize I love you. I've had my answer planned for this and I've been waiting for the opportune moment to say it. And not just to anyone, but to you. _I don't just say I love you to just say it. I mean it; I love you._" I knew he'd always loved me, but though he just said it because it was true. Not that he loved me _this_ much.

At that moment did I want to be human. So I could cry, so my heart could beat erratically for him. I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to his bedroom as fast as I could. I threw myself on the bed and he landed on top of me. He bombarded me with kisses so passionate it was overwhelming. We stayed in his room for countless hours, loving each other. I saw the sun set and then the next thing I knew, the moon was out.

It was then I felt him leave the bed for the first time in what had felt like forever. I sat up to see him putting a familiar disk in his music player.

_Clair de Lune_ came on and we danced together beneath the moonlight that was shining through his window. We were completely happy, twirling and smiling. This was all I had hoped for- Edward and I to be together, always and forever. And we would be…. No matter what came our way.

**Please please please review!! They make me so happy and give me so much more inspiration to continue! I listened to **_**Clair de Lune**_** as I wrote the chapter and it worked like a charm. I recommend doing so if you're having trouble punching out a story. But anyways… please review or comment or constructive criticism or ideas! Ily- Emily**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry, an author's note. These things are so stupid but must be done.

I keep forgetting to add in the beginning or end of my stories to tell you all that I have a few of Bella's outfits from this story posted on my web. There's a link to it on my profile and the rest should be pretty easy from there.

Again, I'm sorry to have made the update without an actual chappie.

-Emily


End file.
